Felicidad y Agonia
by hyuuga-mandy
Summary: Cuando tu vida es cotidiana y la paz es abundante, se le puede llamar felicidad no? Que pasa cuando uno se aburre y tiende a caer en la agonía?.. Mal Summary xD .
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Felicidad y Agonía

Summary: Cuando tu vida es cotidiana y la paz es abundante, se le puede llamar felicidad no? Que pasa cuando uno se aburre y tiende a caer en la agonía?.. Mal Summary xD .

Dedicatoria: Este fic lo hice para mi alumna xD hyugiita espero y te guste disfrútenlo!!:)))

Capitulo 1: Mi sueño

_Sentí la brisa recorrer mis cabellos, el agua fluía alrededor de mi cuerpo mi vista no percibía nada solo mi cuerpo flotante en la nada, un vacío en mi corazón, y mis lágrimas saladas alimentan poco a poco el inmenso mar._

_El vací__o cada vez se agranda, hasta convertir mi piel en pequeños granos de arena que se hunden y acompaño el áspero suelo del mar._

_Mi vacío corazón lleno de negrura el mar, y a esa bella zona donde los peces más bellos habitaban se le nombro la zona negra._

Cerré el libro con mis mano el polvo se esparció a cinco centímetros alrededor de mi, las partículas del polvo bailoteaban, mientras yo me concentraba en el párrafo que acaba de leer.

Que sentimiento representaba, y por que especialmente este libro me había caído de la nada y abierto en esa página donde ese párrafo estaba ligeramente subrayado y parte de eso parecía que a nadie le interesaba leerlo, y también muy viejo, en fin tome el libro, algunos mas que había estado buscando, le pague al bibliotecario y Salí.

Camine di unas cuantas vueltas entre cuadras y llegue a mi lugar especial.

El lugar donde me encantaba pasar mis ratos libre, o de ocio.

Observe últimamente hay mucho niños por aquí, y por que no ha de haberlos después de todo es un parque publico hermoso a las madres le ha de parecer seguro traerlos aquí a divertirse, pero al parecer los parques ya no son divertidos para los niños si no se esta acompañados de otros niños.

Mire la pila de libros que tenia aun lado mío, Hamlet, Posdata Te Amo, Flores en el Ático, y el libro viejo tan viejo que no se le alcanzaba a leer el titulo, las letras bordadas ya habían sido borradas con el pasar del tiempo.

Algo en ese libro me intrigaba, pero no era momento para leerlo, es tan viejo que tengo miedo que los niños lo destrocen por error.

Opte por leer una parte de Hamlet y empezar P.S. Te Amo.

Me la pase leyendo toda la tarde tanto que se me olvidaron mis deberes.

Llegue a mi departamento, mire por la ventana, el metro se divisaba, enfrente de mi ventana se alcanzaba a ver una de las paradas del metro, a lo lejos mire a un chico, estaba leyendo un libro, mientras esperaba al metro.

Se le veía muy concentrado leyendo, entonces mire la tapa del libro se parecía mucho al que me había encontrado hoy.

Deje de mirar tenia que terminar mis deberes y no podía permitirme desvelarme mucho.

Al siguiente día, camine hacia mi trabajo, si ese pequeño puesto de café donde muy poca opta por entrar pero la suficiente como para que su salario cubra sus necesidades para vivir.

Entre estaban mis compañeras de trabajo, Sakura-san, Ino-san, Tenny-san y nuestra jefa Temari-san andaba en un viaje de negocios.

Las cosas habían decaído los últimos meses y nos dejo encargadas de levantar la economía del lugar o se vería en la necesidad de cerrar.

Mis compañeras de trabajo, las conozco desde hace algunos años, ellas ya trabajaban aquí antes de que yo llegara soy la mas nueva.

Y ellas están realmente tristes por la noticia pero aun así, no pierden la esperanza y están planeando una fiesta en grande, para mejorar la economía del lugar, y si de algo estoy segura es que son muy buenas en eso, recuerdo la fiesta que hicieron en mi departamento sin permiso.

Flash back

Venia muy cansada, venia de unos de los viajes familiares que se le había ocurrido a mi padre de último momento.

Llego a la entrada del edificio departamental, y escucho música, genial a alguien se le ocurrió hacer fiesta justo hoy.

Cada vez que me acercaba a mi departamento el ruido se hacia mas fuerte, solo deseaba que a mi vecina de lado no se le antojara acabar muy tarde.

Al llegar la señora hatake, me mira con desagrado.

-señorita hyuuga yo no creí que fuera de las que les gustara hacer alborotos-yo realmente no sabia a que se refería entonces Sakura asomo su cabeza de mi departamento yo me quede espantada había un buen de gente ahí dentro ruido, bebidas y todos me saludaban y decían cosas como *hinata que buena fiesta!* entonces mire a mis amigas que sonreían con un perdón en los ojos.

Suspire, mire a la señorita hatake.

-gomenasai, no volverá a pasar.-

Fin del Flash Back

-Hola! Chicas-

-Hinata-Chan justo a quien necesitábamos-escuche gritar a tenny-Chan.

Sakura e Ino, sonreían sombríamente.

Esto era malo. Lo venia venir, sentí sus garras sobre mi unos gritos, jalones y al final termine vestida como una conejita play boy al igual que Sakura e ino, tenny-chan estaba vestida normal.

-por que ella..-

-por que yo me quedare aquí a cuidar por si llegan clientes-

-por que tu y yo-sentí la mirada de mis amigas sobre mi busto, entendí rápidamente la indirecta tome algunos volantes y Salí a ayudar.

Al repartir los volantes, mire como los chicos nos sonreían y decían y juraban quien ahí estarían, y no lo dudo, todo paso lentamente, el mundo se detuvo, cuando mire a ese joven, el que había visto anoche, quería acercarme y darle un volante algo me motivaba a acercarme a el, esa cabellera ligeramente desarreglado sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones la mirada perdida en la nada.

Recordé la forma en la que vestía y esa sensación de vergüenza recorrió mi cuerpo, para mi mala suerte Sakura s ele acerco y le dio un volante y luego ino se acerco también parecían estar presentándose y dándole información.

El pareció molestarse, bueno quien no lo haría, yo no me moleste en acercarme, aparte de que me daba apena no quería ser inoportuna.

Puse inconscientemente mi mano sobre mi pecho algo hacia que mi sangre se acelerara rápidamente trate de respirar, fue entonces cuando ino y Sakura me jalaron con el chico, no entendí muy bien por que.

-ella es hinata hyuuga-Sakura le sonrío, ino se acerco mas al joven.

-si es muy buena amiga mía-Sakura la fulmino con la mirada.

-nuestra!- las dos le sonrieron al chico como si fueran Barbie, yo me estaba sintiendo sofocada mire el suelo y de nuevo inconscientemente mi mano fue a dar a mi pecho.

Sentí como mis amigas me soltaban y yo caí de rodillas en el pavimento.

-hyuuga hinata, el ángel caído, necesita reposo después de viajar por el pacifico mar de la mente.- me susurro esa frase se me hacia tan familiar, pero no recordaba donde la había leído o de quien la había escuchado.

Después me sentí desfallecer.

La negrura se convirtió en luz, azulada luz luminosamente azulada.

Yo estaba ahí en medio del inmenso mar donde mi cuerpo parecía de plomo y se hundía antes de llegar a la zona oscura se mantenía firmemente flotando entro la luz y la oscuridad.

Flotando entre dos mundos, la muerte y la vida, la felicidad y la agonía…


	2. Chapter 2

Titulo: Felicidad y Agonía

Summary: Cuando tu vida es cotidiana y la paz es abundante, se le puede llamar felicidad no? Que pasa cuando uno se aburre y tiende a caer en la agonía?.. Mal Summary xD .

Dedicatoria: Este fic lo hice para mi alumna xD hyugiita espero y te guste disfrútenlo!!:)))

Capitulo 2: Reencuentro y Soledad

Desperté sentí como este sentimiento crecía en mi ser, mire acaso estaba flotando acaso ya había abandonado el cruel mundo humano y me había ido al cielo, escuche el carraspeo de alguien sentí que mis palmas tocaban algo duro pero calientito.

Mi mirada fue a dar con aquel joven, me mire traía mi ropa habitual, y estaba enfrente de mi departamento, abrió el lentamente la puerta mire que iba a subir las escaleras conmigo en brazos, quería decirle que estaba bien que se podía ir agradecerle y jamás verlo, pero por alguna razón me quería quedar en sus brazos hasta que todo acabara.

Hata que mi vida se fuera en un aliento que el me robara, mis ojos se cerrasen con su bello rostro pintado en acuarela como recuerdo, y su tacto palpado sobre mi piel.

Cuando el iba a subir la próxima plataforma, le mire a los ojos, caí en cuenta de la realidad.

-gomen, puedo seguir sola- el me bajo con cuidado.-domo arigato por todo, y gomen por ser una molestia,-le regale una sonrisa y seguí subiendo.

-eso es todo?-

-h-hai-le mire algo desconcentrada que esperaba? Entonces me di cuenta de lo descortés que estaba siendo el me trajo hasta aquí cargada tal vez debería ofrecerle un vaso con agua- gomen, por mi descortesía, gusta subir por un vaso con agua, limonada cualquier refresco?-

-hmp..hai-el me siguió por detrás abrí la puerta de mi departamento, encendí las luces y el entro se quedo ahí parado en el marco de la puerta no tenia muchas ganas de quedarse me apresure y entre en la cocina le serví un baso de limonada fría, y se lo entregue, mire su vista era algo incrédula, por que?, otra vez mi descortesía se hacia presente pero aun me sentía algo mareada y mis modales no estaban coordinando bien.

-gomen, le gustaría pasar a tomarse el vaso en el sofá?-El soltó un hmp, entro arrastrando los pies y se sentó en el sofá, yo me senté en el pequeño sillón que estaba enfrente encendí el televisor y le pregunte si gustaba ver algo en especial, el negó con la cabeza, yo le deje en el canal de las noticias, después de unos segundos escuche el sorber del vaso, lo que me indico que había terminado su bebida, la agonía y la angustia invadió mi ser sumados al cansancio y el mareo venia venir otro desmayo, pero me sorprendí al escuchar su voz.

No con un pequeño esfuerzo de sonido de ella, si no su voz blanca, virgen pura.

Sentí una invisible caricia de ella llegar a mi rostro sorprendiéndolo y animándolo.

-uchiha..Uchiha Sasuke es mi nombre, la última vez tus amigas no pudieron terminar la presentación-

-h-hai, mi n-nombre es hi-hinta, hyuuga hinata-sonreí torpemente hace tiempo que no tartamudeaba por que mi lengua se volvía torpe en este momento.

De las manos del chico un libro grueso, y a juzgar por el color amarillento de las hojas, viejo.

Me lo entrego, yo la verdad no entendía, el pareció entender mi confusión.

-este libro lo dejaste en el parque me pareció correcto devolvértelo-

-oh! Arigato, g-gomen como supo donde encontrarme- el joven abrió el libro y en el apartado había un poema, muy conocido por mi, yo lo había escrito detrás del poema venia mi nombre dirección y numero, se suponía que acudiría al anonimato en ese poema por que puse mis datos.

La despistad florece en mi naturalmente y sin esfuerzo.

-ya rec-recuerdo-me rasque la sien.

El joven se paro, sin decir nada supuse que ya era hora de irse, lo acompañe a la puerta en el marco de ella, lo mire a lo ojos y de inmediato baje la mirada sonrojada.

Trate de disimularlo con una sonrisa y un domo arigato por todo.

Después le cerré la puerta en sus narices que pena pero odiaba que me miraran sonrojada, era algo muy vergonzoso.

Sentí una brisa venir, seguía esa pequeña corriente de aire la puerta del balcón estaba abierta, de nuevo había olvidado cerrarla esta mañana Salí y mire l aluna, muy bella y solitaria ninguna pequeña estrella la acompañaba esta noche.

Oh luna linda y bella, comprendo tu soledad oscura y grata.

Oh luna hermosa y blanca, no estas sola

Oh luna por que no te cumbres tus penas con mi manta

Oh luna, luna como me gustaría ser el sol de tus sombras y acompañarte a tu bello hogar.

Me despedí de la luna solté mis cabellos extrañamente colorados de azul.

Como el bello manto que rodea la luna, lo herede de mi madre por eso me encanta que mi color de cabello sea azul, sombrío como la noche perfecto para una mujer solitaria como yo, acaso los Ángeles están destinados a parecer felices cuando internamente están sufriendo cruelmente, esa es la verdad tan frívola y atroz tiende a ser siempre.

Dichosa la persona, que de la verdad ha sacado provecho sin perjudicar al prójimo, ni a su mismo cuerpo.

Mi cuerpo se recostó en la cama, pero mi alma aun divagaba en la noche, bailando entre los vapores que rodeaban a la luna, observando al mundo y l agente que le habitaba tratando de comprender por que, la paz que durante tanto tiempo prevaleció en su ser de repente sea perturbada por una necesidad humana, que juro jamás padecer, por que ahora la necesidad del amor.

Acaso su cuerpo se volvería una batalla campal como el mundo donde se necesite del caos para sobrevivir, para obtener el equilibrio y no caer en la desesperación, Antonia y angustia.

Que elegiría, la tempestad o la alegría, por que no podía obtener ambos.

Mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse más ligero a cada pregunta formulada y caí profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me desperté con esa fingida alegría de todos los días, de nuevo vo0lvia al mundo real donde mis pies me llevaban a mi rutina diaria y mis ojos espejos de mi alma jugaban con la gente mostrándose vigorosos y alegres.

El trabajo cada vez era mas después de repartir aquellos volantes semidesnudas mucha gente volvió a visitar la Venus cantante, nombre del café.

Mis amigas planeaban hacer la fiesta muy diferente a las que habían hecho antes, esta seria algo estilo antiguo, como los antiguos bailables de Inglaterra.

A muchos les gusto la idea ya que no se veían cosas así, una regresión en el tiempo dejaría a muchos con un buen sabor de boca, y a nuestra jefa con los bolsos llenos y nosotras conservaríamos nuestro trabajo, a muchos les pareció muy buena oportunidad para conocer chicas después de todo ellos Traian antifaz, bueno todos.

Yo estaba más que feliz con la idea, al escucharla una sensación de felicidad recorrió mi vena y una sonrisa pura y blanca como la nieve, resalto en mi rostro.

Las mesas del café se encontraban llenas, la barra también, Sakura me pidió ayuda con las ordenes y yo acepte, atendí todas las mesas que pude, al llegar a la mesa de la esquina solo se veía aun tipo leyendo el periódico no se le veía el rostro.

Me acerque y al llegar a la mesa con gran entusiasmo y muy servicial le pregunte que era lo que deseaba.

-no tengo el menú-dijo sin bajar el periódico del rostro.

-no hay problema se lo entregue-el bajo un poco el periódico y esos ojos negros, color carbono, se encontraron con los míos, sentí que mi sangre corría rápidamente por mis venas era como si de repente todo en mi cuerpo se pusiera atrabajar mas rápido mi mente se puso en blanco mis ojos se agrandaron mi pupila se dilato mi boca se quedo reseca, y mi corazón latía rápidamente hacia una pausa y se volvía a acelerar, tome un gran respiro.

-e-en-enseguida vuelvo para tomar su orden-le sonreí como debía ya sabia que mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas, como no estarlo, la noche anterior le había dado un portazo en las narices.

Me acerque con Sakura le dije que tenia que seguir ayudando en la cocina, que la mesa 8, estaba pendiente del pedido, ella asintió.

Entre a la cocina, empecé a preparar ordenes, la cocina siempre eme relajaba y me ayudaba a reflexionar, siempre que tenia un problema empezaba a cocinar como loca, a veces la comida me duraba días o le traía al trabajo, después de todos mis amigas odian romper su comida equilibrada pero les encanta romperla cuando se trata de mi comida.

Pronto termines de preparar órdenes, espere a que llegara otro pedido pero nada.

Se escuchaba un gran alboroto afuera, asome mi cabecita, mire a tenny-chan e ino-chan bailando en la barra con otras chicas que venían a tomar café, si esto seguía así las chicas volverían este café, en un bar-coffee, o algo por el estilo, suspire mire que Sakura me decía algo, quería que le siguiese ayudando con las ordenes asentí, y de inmediato mire como Sakura se subía a la barra y empezaba a bailar al ritmo de la rumba, con las demás.

Mire que pedidos faltaban, genial lo que me faltaba, por que se supone que le deje este pedido hace mucho tiempo encargada a Sakura, esperen tal vez ya termino de comer y todo y es otra persona la que esta en la mesa 8, si eso ha de ser.

Me acerque a la mesa ocho.

-ya ha decidido?-mostré una sonrisa, con lo ojos cerrados, parpadea un par de veces y sostuve la mirada, esos ojos negro me envolvieron como si de cadenas se tratara.

-si, hace mucho en realidad- una gotita estilo anime recorrió mi frente.

-go-gomenasai, creo que mis compañeras están trabajando con el ambiente y, n-no p-puedo hacer todo sola-

-hmp.. un frapuchino moka concreta batida y chocolate, y con la especialidad de la casa-

-h-hai, di-disculpe la especialidad de la casa como ya es horario de comida, no se lo recomiendo con el café-le di otra sonrisa.

-de acuerdo, entonces por que no me sirve algo especial para mi- me mostró su dentadura blanca, ardiente y muy sensual yo me derretí en ese momento, sus ojos lanzaban chispas de corriente eléctrica sobre mi piel su sonrisa..Me hacia sentir unos escalofríos.

Su voz gruesa hacia que me enderezara, su sonido viajaba através de mis oídos con una melodía grave, hermosa a la vez suave acariciaba mi mente.

-ha-hai- le respondí después de unos segundos. Sakura volvió y me empezó ayudar de nuevo con las órdenes.

Entre en la cocina tenny-chan estaba cocinando, tome unas sartenes y unos cuantos ingrediente si me dedique a cocinar, el quería algo especial, pero a que se refería?.

Ni siquiera se algo sobre sus gustos.

Pero a juzgar como es parece ser un joven solitario, si no ya vendría acompañado después de todo es muy mono.

Empecé a imaginar como seria su vida, me di cuenta que en mi imaginación coincidíamos en varios aspectos.

Así que opte por hacerle una comida casera con una fría limonada.

Termine de prepáralo, y lo deje en la mesa ocho, me sonrío.

-su pedido señor si ocupa algo mas estoy yo o mis compañera para servirle-le regale ora sonrisa, y me aleje entre en la cocina, y por la ventanilla me asome muy poquito para no ser vista, mire que tomo la cuchara y empezó a comer a la primera probada se quedo quieto muy quieto acaso le había echado demasiados pimientos, me había equivocado, después de unos segundos, mire como daba otra probada, y sonreía y otra y otra, fueron rápidas y de inmediato vi como se había devorado el plato sonreí.

No me había equivocado.

Sakura entro.

-hinata!-

-hai!-

-otro plato de tu especialidad para la mesa 8-

-hai, de inmediato- serví otro plato, y se lo di a Sakura.

La jornada estaba a punto de terminar. Poco a poco la cafetería iba quedando sola.

Cuando quedo completamente vacía, empezamos a hacer las cuentas, de nuestras propinas.

-a ver toma este es tuyo Sakura, obtuviste un gran cantidad sigue así, ino wow! Te luciste creo que a alguien le gusto tu paso de rumba especial-

-haha si! Podré ir a comprarme mi vestido para la fiesta medieval-

-suena raro, hay que buscarle un mejor nombre- menciono Sakura.

-tienes razón pero después de terminar con esto, a ver esto es mio y esto es….tuyo Hinata!! Wow, que hiciste para merecer esto! Eh? Es mejor que cualquier otra propina-

-ee? De que hablas tenny-chan gane lo mismo que siempre, o no?-

-iie! Aumento un 25% y a demás esto-tenny-chan me mostró una nota.

hyuuga, tu especialidad estuvo de maravilla, me ha gustado tanto que me gustaría volverlo a comer o tal vez otra de tus especialidades, confío en que no tienes solo una, te dejo mi numero y mi dirección, después de todo yo ya se donde vives.

atte.: uchiha sasuke

Me sonroje la mirada de mis amigas era de tener miedo, sabia lo que pensaban.

-no lo Hare!!-

-OH! Vamos por algo te dejo el numero y su dirección hina-chan!! Ya es hora que te vayas consiguiendo un novio, y que suerte la tuya que se te abran las puertas con este bombón-

Me decía ino mientras me metía codazos.

Sentí algo de felicidad no lo negare pero, una nostalgia invadió mi corazón, y la nostalgia se convirtió en miedo.

Acaso ya era hora? Era el momento indicado y si no estaba lista, de la nostalgia pase al temor, podría volver amar después de lo que ya había sufrido.

No quería pasar por lo mismo, pero en que pensaba solo, me estaba invitando a su casa a que le cocine, eso parece más bien para empezar una amistad.

El no me ve como una chica de la quien prenderse, mas bien como una amiga con la cual puede hablar, y ya no sentirse solo, y yo lo veo de esa forma.

Llegue a mi departamento entre deje mis zapatillas en la puerta camine el largo pasillo hasta llegar al baño, prepare la tina.

Cuando ya estaba lista para utilizarse me deshice de mis prenda me metí cuidadosamente a la bañera, y me hundí.

Deje que mis pensamientos viajaran, que mis anhelos volaran, que mis suspiros buscaran su razón, que mi llanto se mezclara con mi risa y que mi alma poco a poco se alejase de la agonía.

Wolaaaaaa!

graciias a lenna y hazumi!! mis dos primeros reviews les agradezco mucho!! espero con este ser mas puntual que con todos los fics que he subido xD

espero y les agrade pues ahora me ha dado por combinar mis historias locas!! con la poesia.

XDD sii ando algo sensible y romanticona pero weno todo se lo debo a hamlet!! adoro esa pelicualal igual que amelie, dios!! cuanto amo esta pelicual al igual que rapido y furioso y hanibal y las cronicas de riddick y bueno mejor me voy antes de hacer la mega lista xD nos vemos adios!


	3. Chapter 3

Titulo: Felicidad y Agonía

Summary: Cuando tu vida es cotidiana y la paz es abundante, se le puede llamar felicidad no? Que pasa cuando uno se aburre y tiende a caer en la agonía?.. Mal Summary xD .

Dedicatoria: Este fic lo hice para mi alumna xD hyugiita espero y te guste disfrútenlo!!:)))

Capitulo 3: Recuerdos Parte I

Un nuevo día, una nueva jornada.

Mi cuerpo se sentía algo cansado mi amigas estaban ocupadas trabajado en los preparativos de la fiesta, trate de ayudar pero parecía que mis pies el día de hoy estaban en mi contra, estaban peor que torpes inútiles seria la palabra correcta.

Termine de recoger algunas cosas, ayude a redecorar el ático del lugar ya que la fiesta tomaría parte del segundo piso y el subterráneo.

Mis amigas me pidieron que empezara con el piso de arriba, me lleve algunas cosas de limpieza, al subir todo parecía estar sin vida en una esquina del cuarto había una maceta con una planta seca, las mesas de la cafetería estaban demasiado empolvadas como para saber de que color eran, lo grandes ventanales estaban cubiertos por unas cortinas viejas, sucias y rotas.

Suspire me esperaba un jornada libre de pereza.

Empecé desempolvando todo, después comencé a barrer luego a trapear, deje al último los grandes ventanales por que tendría que usar la escalera.

Subí a la escalera pensé en pedirle ayuda a mis amigas para no caer o evitar cualquier accidente, no confiaba mucho en mis pies, pero tanto ellas como yo nos encontramos en la misma situación muy ocupadas en el trabajo.

Subí temerosa el primer escalón de la escalera con la esponja mojada en mi mano subí muy lentamente.

Hasta llegar a la cima, me sentí aliviada comencé a limpiar, estaba muy concentrada quitando el polvo del ventanal, que no me di cuenta que me observaban.

-no, necesitas ayuda?- esa voz grave, voltee rápidamente como si me hubieran llamado por que había ganado 100, 000 dollares.

Fue una mala idea, perdí el equilibrio sentí que todo se movía, solté un pequeño grito esperando el fuerte golpe de la caída, pero en vez de eso sentí que mi cuerpo rebotaba sobre el pecho tenso de uchiha sasuke.

-si que eres torpe- mire sonrojada al joven, por que siempre que me encontraba con el, me pasaban cosas tan humillantes.

-gomen-gomenasai, u-uchiha-san- el me miro algo sorprendido, por que, ah! Lo había llamado por su apellido, tal vez no debí..-gomen no volver a llamarlo así..-

-no esta bien, es solo que todas me llaman sasuke-Kun, no uchiha-san-

-oh! No creí correcto tra-trátalo como si fuera de mucha confianza, a-apena y lo co-conozco-por que tartamudeaba, trate de arreglar mi humillación-dígame, uchiha-san a que ha venido-

-hmp.. Iba pasando y quería comer una de las especialidades de la señorita hyuuga, pero me encuentro que esta muy ocupada, será otro día-

-ha-hai!- mire como uchiha-san salía por la puerta muy lentamente.

-nos vemos hyuuga-chan!- lo ultimo que vi fue esa bella sonrisa que me hacia suspirar anhelos, sueños e ilusiones..pff! tonta mírate aquí soñando con algo imposible cuando deberías trabajar y mantenerte firme en la tierra no volando entre los vapores del manto celestial.

Volví a subir, empecé de nuevo a limpiar, ya estaba de nuevo concentrada en limpiar los ventanales cuando..

-ee disculpe!-

-kyaa-volví a resbalar de nuevo esperando el frío pavimento, pero no sentí caer en un pecho suave calientito, muy ami gusto ojala me quedara sobre el para siempre sentí una sensación mas haya de calor corporal, un calor intenso fluyendo dentro de mi pecho.

Mire a mi salvador, no era uchiha-san, y tampoco se por que se me vino el a la mente, mire esos ojos color azul intenso que hicieron que miles de capullos reventaran dejando escapar a miles de mariposas volar por todo mi cuerpo.

-esta bien?-

-hai! Gomen-

-oh, esta bien, venia a preguntar si un joven alto, tez blanca, expresión de amargado, cabellos estilo gallinazo había pasado por aquí-

-oh! Se refiere a uchiha-san?-

-uchiha-san? Creo que si yo lo llamo sasuke-baka!-

-jejeje lo tendré en mente la próxima vez que lo vea-

-jajaja si debería, por cierto mi nombre es uzumaki naruto! Ttebayo!-

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es hinata hyuuga- intente darle l a mano pero fue cuando me di cuenta que aun seguía enredada en sus brazos- gomen, debí pararme hace minutos-comencé hacer ademanes de pararme, pero el me sostuvo fuerte y firme.

-no hay problema- el me mostró su blanca dentadura, con una traviesa sonrisa zorruna.

Iba a intentar separarme, cuando sentí que éramos separados, una gran mano me tomo por la cintura mientras que a el por el cuello.

-dobe!! Que haces aquí!-

-sasuke-baka!! Bájame!!-

-u-uchiha-san-

-te ha molestado?- mire esos ojos negros, trague saliva, mire los ojos suplicantes del rubio.

-i-iie, estaba preguntándome por usted-

-hmp..-mire como bajaba al rubio.- pues ya me encontró-

-ha-hai! Etto sasuke-baka, solo quería saber donde era el lugar de la fiesta esa, donde supuestamente habrá como que venir como disfrazados como caballeros de la antigüedad.-de lanada llegan mis amigas.

-Hablas de la OldFunnyParty!- dijeron todas al unísono.

-hina-chaan! Ya le hemos encontrado el nombre perfecto! Oldfunnyparty!!-me decía entusiasmada ino.

-hai! Me parece genial- Le dedique una sonrisa a mis amigas.

Después mire como mi amiga Sakura era coqueteada por naruto.

Pensé en reírme de la situación y el bochorno que estaba pasando mi amiga, pero en vez de eso, tome la iniciativa y ya que todos estaban muy concentrados mirando el cortejo de naruto y Sakura.

Sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza, mis mejillas arder hasta ponerse color carmesí, mi mano débilmente y temblorosa se acerco hasta la manga de la camisa de uchiha-san di unos débiles tirones, con mi mano izquierda mientras la otra estaba sobre mi pecho tratando de calmar las aceleradas palpitaciones.

Mi flequillo tapaba mi fúnebre mirada.

Sentí los nudillos de sasuke pasar por mi cuello mientras hacia aun lado mi flequillo.

-qu-que es lo que me e-esta pa-pasando?-susurre mas para mi que para el.

-Terminare con esto, en cuanto puedas ve a mi casa- yo me le quede viendo muy sorprendida.-no te lo estoy pidiendo, tómalo como una orden, hyuuga-hime- su susurro, su voz paso con sumo cuidado por mi tímpano su bello sonido se expandió por mi ser, la pequeña ventisca de aire de su aliento refresco mi alma, dejándola en una paz, anhelada.

No supe muy bien lo que paso solo mire, como naruto era sacado a rastras del lugar mientras Sakura sonreía de alegría al ver que le alejaban al rubio, mientras mis amigas sonreían por la situación que acababa de pasar Sakura.

Después del pequeño incidente que acababa de pasar, todas volvieron a su trabajo natural, la fiesta seria mañana por la noche teníamos que terminar hoy el trabajo.

Todas cooperamos y empezamos a decorar, al final venimos terminando en la madrugada.

Nos despedimos estábamos mas que satisfechas con el trabajo realizado nos había salido mejor de lo que esperábamos, solo faltaba que las cifras subieran tanto como el esfuerzo y empeño expuesto en nuestro trabajo.

Iba regreso a casa, en el camino iba muy distraída, mirando el cielo, llegue a la parada del metro, mire a un joven en especial, estaba recargado en letrero de la parada viendo hacia la nada, aun estaba algo lejos de la parada me fui acercando, entonces el volteo, su mirada era calida y posesiva, me regalo una sonrisa.

Poco a poco se me fue acercando.

Cuando estuvo a escasos centimetro9s de mi se acerco a mi oreja y susurro.

-te estaba esperando- yo me quede pasmada que debía responder, perdón por la tardanza?. Esto era realmente extraño para mi, algo nuevo, jamás alguien, no solo alguien un completo desconocido relativamente, me había hecho sentir tantas emociones juntas que no podía contener y peor aun no sabía que representaban.

-go-gomen, no quería hacerte esperar- Sus ojos negros se posaron en mis mejillas que lentamente se volvían color carmesí.

Me mostró una sonrisa de media luna, resplandeciente hermosamente sexy.

-por favor, acompáñame-decía mientras me ponía su brazo para que yo me agarrase de el.

Mi mano titubeante se agarro muy delicadamente de su brazo.

Di unos cuantos pasos, cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-etto, gomen! Creo que ya es muy tarde-EL se me quedo viendo de forma neutra sentía que sus ojos penetraban mi alma.

Por primera vez me sentí transparente a sus ojos.

Sentía como podía ver todo lo que mi falsa sonrisa y mi falsa felicidad escondían, me sentí desnuda sentimentalmente hablando.

-Yo creo que eso no es excusa, sin embargo en el café te dije que no era un ofrecimiento cordial, que era una orden- sus ojos parecían ponerse solemnes.

Mis pies se fueron moviendo solos, sin mi permiso, era algo extraño caminamos algunas cuadras, ahí tomamos el bus, nos bajamos como en la cuarta parada, y seguimos caminado una cuadra, después me subió en un auto, el conducía, no se cuanto tiempo fue algo así como una hora y media, salimos fuera de la ciudad después de un rato de calles paisajes sin nada solo pinos altos y penumbra, el se detuvo en una gran mansión, miles de recuerdos se disiparon por mi mente, varios recuerdos de mi niñez, pasaron por mi mente como rayos, en una tormenta.

-entra..-aun que so voz sonaba pasiva y muy tranquila, sabia que era una orden.

Mis pasos eran lentos, mientras que con mi mano sostenía mi bolsa, con la otra flotaba tratando de palpar aquella fragancia, ese olor de viejo, de antigüedad que es fácil de disfrutar, mientras yo merodeaba entre el amplio jardín, sasuke ya se había adelantado y ya había abierto la gran puerta.

Mis pasos lentos se volvieron mas rápido, hasta llegar al umbral, donde sasuke estaba recargado esperando, aun no estaba segura de esto, pero ya estaba ahí no podía simplemente hacerme para atrás, trague saliva, y cruce ese gran umbral.

Ese umbral, representaba la entrada o la salida de algo?.

Al entrar, sentí algo en mi corazón, no se trataba de la salida, de la escapatoria que estaba buscando es liberación anhelada, pero tampoco era la entrada a algo, no era nada acaso ese era el limbo de mis problemas?.

No, no lo era, ni una cosa ni otra, si era el comienzo de algo, que había dejado sin terminar en mi pasado.

Sasuke me indico que tomara asiento, así lo hice.

-que te parece el lugar?-me pregunto.

-muy lindo, es más bello de lo que lo recordaba-La nostalgia invadió

mi rostro.

Sasuke Dio unos paso, y se sentó junto a mi, ni si quiera me importo, mis ojos empezaban a empañarse, y pequeñas gotas saladas comenzaron a salir en silencio.

Los dedos delicados, de sasuke fueron borrando el camino que están dejaban, cuando se hicieron mas constantes, me tomo por la barbilla, y mi vista nebulosa, muy apenas y distinguía el rostro de sasuke., parpadeé un par de veces.

Mi vista se fue aclarando, mire los ojos de sasuke, parecían preocupados y tristes.

-hinata, no estés triste- su voz era tierna y cariñosa.- no me gusta verte así, es por eso que quería que vinieras- Mis ojos se secaron, trague saliva.

-has cambiado, no te reconocí- le dije pausadamente y entrecortada.

-tu también has cambiado, solo físicamente nos e si haz cambiado tu forma de ser, pero no quiero platicar sobre eso.- mi mirada fue a dar con mis manos que jugueteaban con un anillo muy antiguo, pero hermoso que tengo desde mi infancia.

-m-me i-imagino del lo que se trata- ahí iba de nuevo, el miedo a ser lastimada, una fingida sonrisa se mostró en mi rostro.

El lugar se encontraba en penumbra las únicas luces que había eran las que las velas emanaban, si este lugar nunca ha contado luz eléctrica, mis tatarabuelos así lo quisieron, esas velas derretidas emitían un dulce aroma.

-si, aun no decido del todo, es solo que tu sabes lo que nuestros padres querían-

Solté una pequeña risita, mis ojos se iluminaron.

-no tienes que verlo de esa forma, yo no te obligare a nada, haz lo que tu corazón mande, sasuke-Nissan- le regale un guiño mientras le sacaba la lengua, unos pequeños estruendos se escucharon, mire por el gran ventanal, unos relámpagos, mire el tocadiscos, otra sonrisa volvió a mi rostro, de una forma retorcida este lugar me hacia sentir en paz y feliz.

-no podremos regresar hoy, el clima esta en nuestra contra-

-si, he visto que ha empezado a nublarse- yo me pare y me acerque al tocadiscos lo desempolve y puse un disco que mi abuela solía ponerme, música de piano combinada con el violín y el cello, magia solo eso magia musical, empezó a sonar en esta mansión vacía, oscura donde las penas abundan mientras la música sonaba mis recuerdos se hacían parte de la mansión y parecían encarnarse en la vieja madera, mi largo cabello lo amare con un listón me hice una pequeña cebolla.

Mire mi ropa, por que había elegido esta el día de hoy?.

Solo el destino sabe lo que hace, mi atuendo era: un suéter, debajo de este una blusa pegada de manga tres cuartos color marrón verdoso, una falda arriba de la rodilla floreada, con unas zapatillas negras.

La música hacia que mis pies se movieran solos, empecé a danzar, como si fuera un Valls con muchas vueltas lentas y delicadas, mis pies se empezaron a parar en puntitas, mi cuerpo empezó a girar, se detuvo enfrente de sasuke, su mirada era divertida mientras me regalaba una sonrisa, yo le regale otra sonrisa, las gotas de lluvia se hicieron presente, mi c cuerpo se divertía danzando, cerré mis ojos realmente disfrutaba de el como mi cuerpo se armonizaba con aquellas notas y se movía a su ritmo.

De la nada sentí como las manos frías de sasuke me tomaban de la cintura por detrás.

Con su mano izquierda me fue retirando el suéter, mi pequeña blusa de tres cuarto era ombliguera.

Su mano derecha fue subiendo de mi cintura hasta mi piel descubierta ahí reposos, su respiración en mi cuello me daba una sensación refrescante, su mano izquierda se enredo con mi mano izquierda, y juntos comenzamos a danzar con pasión, peleando por el poder.

La música se fue apagando, bailábamos cada vez más juntos, hasta que entre nuestros cuerpos ya no quedara ningún distanciamiento.

Mi respiración era agitada la de el también, mis latidos eran realmente fuertes y rápidos, sus ojos estaban enganchados a los míos, yo no aguante y baje la mirada, no decíamos nada nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas, mientras que con su mano derecha en mi espalda baja me tenia acorralada pegada a su cuerpo.

Volví a mirarlo, el me sonrío se acerco a mis labios y los rozo, su boca era el mejor de los manjares, mi boca seguía entre abierta cuando la siguiente pieza, continuo.

El me cargo y salimos por la puerta de atrás que daba al inmenso jardín.

Las frías gotas de la lluvia mojaban mi cuerpo, y el de el.

Seguíamos siguiendo la música, cuando la tercera pieza del disco termino, empezó la cuarta pero el tocadiscos se atoro, sasuke fue a ver que pasaba, mientras yo me deshacía

De mis zapatillas y empecé a caminar hacia el laberinto del jardín, camine entre los pasillos pero me detuve en uno, donde mis recuerdos se hicieron presentes.

Flash Back

Hinata era una pequeña, traía un vestido color celeste con un sombrero que tenia un listón del mismo color, le encantaba jugar con sus abuelos, y su hermana y primos.

A su primo le dio por jugar a ver quien salía del laberinto mas pronto, su pequeña hermana hanabi, acepto de inmediato, y el otro niño amigo de la familia solo dijo que le daba igual, hinata algo nerviosa acepto.

Todos entraron, y a la cuenta de tres todos salieron disparados, se escucho el grito de su abuela.

-niños!! La comida esta servida!- hinata se alegro, escucho la voz de su hermana y su primo.

-ya salimos! Iremos a comer luego nos alcanzan-dijeron al unísono los primos hyuuga.

Hinata estaba perdida, miro un rosal muy bello y le dio tanta curiosidad que quiso tocarlo al hacerlo se pincho el dedo, la pequeña hinata soltó un gritillo y pequeñas gotas saladas estaban alrededor de su rostro.

Hinata miro la sangre que empezó a salir de su dedo, y se asusto.

-hyuuga-Chan estas bien?- el chico al no recibir respuesta fue a ver, miro a la pequeña hinata acurrucada a lado del rosal con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras que estos no quitaban la mirada del pequeño rasguño que acababa de hacerse.

-m-m-me d-du-ele onegai! Haz que pare de sangrar- hinata miro al chico con suplica.

El chico, tomo la pequeña mano de hinata y metió el dedo en su boca mientras que con sus dientes aplicaba presión y absorbía su sangre.

-eso duele!-se quejo hinata, el chico no dijo nada, buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos, cuando encontró lo que buscaba, saco el dedo de hinata de su boca y le puso una bandita.

-a-arigato-

-hmp.. Cuando trates de cortar una rosa tienes que fijarte que lo tomes por el lado del tallo que no tiene espinas-decía mientras cortaba una flor roja, se la dio a hinata.

Hinata muy emocionada por aquella enseñanza, le regalo un beso en la mejilla al chico, seguido de un abrazo.

-Arigato! Uchiha-niisan!!-

.hmp..vamos a comer-decía mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos y la pequeña hinata le seguía por detrás, con su flor en mano.

Fin del Flash Back

**Wolaaas!**

**Espero les guste el nuevo capi, lo he hecho mas grande! xD**

**Gracias a tods los que me dejaron sus reviews muy lindos!:**

**Gesy:** Muchas gracias n____n

**Hazumi_Uchiha:** que bueno que te gusto que le agregara la poesia :D

**Jezabell_del_desierto:** que bien que ta agrado!! Gracias :)

**Reika-Deathless:** gracias, no te preocupes no solo disfrutara de su comida ;)

**Sairiko:** Domo arigato!! Si me encanta el sasuhina! xD

**Sayuri_Koitsumi:** Wuajaja te dejare en duda solo te dire esto no solo quiere volver a verla xDD


End file.
